The Illusionist
by Makiah.The.Awesome.16
Summary: "Running away will never make you free."
1. Chapter One: Departure

**AN: The idea came to me while I was making on an outfit on Polyvore. I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter One.

* * *

Renesmee Masen stood in front of the full length mirror, a grim expression planted on her face as she checked her outfit for any flaws. A green flannel with a black tank top and some navy skinny jeans. She looked down at her feet. A gray pair of vans and some plain black ankle socks. She looked back up at stared at herself in her chocolate eyes. Her russet curls had been pulled into a tight bun, and her usual makeup had been cleaned off her face. Renesmee's hands shook, and as a few tears slipped from her eyes she wiped them away quickly.

_It has to be done_, she thought to herself. _I have to do this for my family_. After a few seconds of catching her bearings she turned around to her bed and checked through her bag. Clothes? Check. Hygiene products? Check. An extra pair of shoes? Check. A small box of breakfast bars and a flask of deer blood? Check. All the money she had saved up after years of working in mediocre jobs? Check. With sad brown eyes she peered up and caught sight of her childhood toy, a small scuffed bear with matted fur and a missing eye. Without another thought she picked it up and threw it in the bag, along with her small album of family photos she had printed off her camera a few days ago.

A sob broke her throat as she ran a hand over the picture of her mother and father. It had been a few years ago, when she had looked about the age of a thirteen year old. It was Easter, she remembered the day vaguely, just moments before she had fallen down two flights of stairs and broken an arm and two ribs. Carlisle had been wrong when he said she was as durable as a vampire; she was very much human, and not nearly as indestructible as the rest of her immortal family. Things could actually kill her. With a sigh she sat the brown album down in her bag and lifted the strap onto her shoulder. Pulling her phone out of her pocket, she deleted all the history and shut it down, sitting it on her desk. She breathed in the sweet air of her home and looked around one last time, rubbing her eyes with the back of her wrist.

Her teeth clenched and without looking back she slammed the door shut behind her, leaving her old life behind her. Another sob broke her throat as she slipped into her blue Volkswagen Scirocco, but she ignored it, breathing as deep breath before she closed the car door and turned on the car. After a second the car zoomed out of the driveway and down the road, into the gray nothingness.


	2. Chapter Two: A Bloody Mess

**AN: Hello my dear readers! I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. I sure enjoyed writing it. Thank you to the reader that reviewed, **vero jiminez**. It means a lot! Well, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Two.

* * *

The sun shone down heavily in the desert land, drying the crust of the earth with its heavy rays. Renesmee's arm leaned out the car window as she drove, music drowning out any bad thoughts she could have.

_We, we don't have to worry 'bout nothing._

'_Cause we got the fire, and we're burning one hell of a something._

For the first time in hours, a smile was laced upon her face, and her voice came out loud and rich as she sang. Her flannel had been slung onto the other seat, the pits of her tank top soaked with sweat. It was super hot, and she would have to stop for more water soon. The empty flask that was used for blood before now was filled with gulp of water, almost empty since she guzzled most of it.

Suddenly something thumped under the car. Renesmee's eyes went wide. _What was that?_ She stopped the car and slowly slid out from behind the steering wheel, running a hand through her moist hair. _Please don't be an animal, please don't be a human_. She squeezed her eyes shut for second. _Please don't be dead._

As she opened her eyes again she slowly walked around to the front of the car. As her eyes caught the splattered blood the color form her face drained, and her throat became tight. A small pubescent antelope lay splattered on the road, its small eyes still widened in fear. An earth shattering sob quaked from her throat, shattering her balance as she fell to her knees. _Oh God, no. What have I done?_

Ever since she had been little, after a terrible incident regarding her younger cousins pet bunny rabbit, she had vowed to stop killing other living things. Just the heart broken look in Dominic's clear blue eyes was enough for her to understand that killing wasn't the best option when you didn't need to. She hated that she had to drink the little bit that she did this morning anyway, even if it _was_ needed and kept her _living_ and _breathing_.

Renesmee gave another cry and rubbed her eyes with her closed fists. She had failed yet again to keep a precious life from being spared. Her hands shook as she cried harder and harder. It was another victim of her pitiful existence. The list just kept growing; Cousin Irina, Grandma Sue, Uncle Billy. She sniffled and wiped the loose tears from her eyes. Jacob.


End file.
